Overprotected
by RyuuseiHeartsxx
Summary: An overprotective father just might lead to a catastrophe. HisaNemu Hisagi ShuuheixKurotsuchi Nemu


**Oh my goodness, another one _already_? It's only been a day!**

**Every since I wrote "Innocence", I wanted to write another bleach fanfic!!**

**Well, _douzo_, crack pairing. **

**Pairing: HisaNemu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**Summary: An over-protective father just might lead to a catastrophe. HisaNemu (Hisagi ShuuheixKurotsuchi Nemu) **

* * *

**Over-protected **

_By: Ryuuseiheartsxx_

Chapter One 

Nemu jumped as her so called father threw the chair at the wall next to her. She decided it was best to leave before her captain could do anything else. For the past few months, the twelfth squad captain wanted to be alone most days, and of course, his lieutenant took advantage of that. At first she was rather surprised that her captain would let her leave early and such, but she didn't want to cause problems and kept her mouth shut.

She bowed a bit to her captain and slightly tiptoed out, trying to make a less noise as possible. As she finally got out of the twelfth squad building, she looked at her watched and noticed it was almost time. Her never moving lips slightly curved into a smile and she headed off to the ninth squad building.

When she had gotten to the building, she quickly rounded the corner to find a certain lieutenant leaning against the back wall with his head bowed down and his eyes closed.

She silently walked up to him and gently rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Shuuhei?"

He quickly opened his eyes and turned his head to face her.

She smiled.

"Shuuhei, you didn't get enough sleep last night?" she said softly.

He turned back towards the ground and his mouth turned into a slight frown as he ran his hand though his messy hair.

"Ah, I guess a trained a little bit too much last night."

Nemu took her hand and put it on his cheek and turned his head back to her direction.

"Don't push yourself, Shuuhei."

He nodded.

Both he and Nemu knew that Hisagi worked a bit too hard, because of Hisagi wanting to take the place that his ex-captain had left behind. Since the day Hisagi had found out about his captain's traitorous ways, Hisagi had decided that he wanted to lead a new life, and he worked harder and harder each day, making sure he was not going to follow the same steps of the ninth squad captain that he used to look up to so much.

"Do you want to sleep? I could take you to Unohana-taichou…"

Out of all the people in the Soul Society, she was probably the only one that knew about the two's relationship. Well, she was the only one they told. She often let them stay in the fourth squad's building when the two didn't have anywhere else to go.

"No," he said "we burden her too much already."

Nemu let out a small sigh and Hisagi took his arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her into a tight embrace. She smiled as she let her head rest on his shoulder.

The two had started seeing each other a while back, when Nemu's father had (for the first time) let her out to do what ever she wanted. As she continued to walk around aimlessly, trying to explore every inch of Seireitei that her captain had never let her go to before. On her journeys, she had run into the one and only ninth squad vice-captain, and the two immediately attached.

And because Kurotsuchi Mayuri just so happened to be a _crazy psycho manic_, and everyone else in Seireitei were _crazy psycho maniacs_ when it came to love; the couple decided that it was best if the two kept their relationship a secret.

Hisagi pulled her closer (as much as he was able to, since the two were _already_ pretty close together) he used his _shunpo_ and they quickly arrived to next to the small lake.

Nemu backed away from him a bit and smiled.

"Shuuhei, you're _shunpo_ is getting faster."

He let out a small laugh and leaned over and whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I'm training to be a captain, don't you remember?"

Nemu walked over to the edge of the small lake and sat down.

_This is where they had first met._

She remembered the day clearly; he had swept her and her silly naïve mind off her feet.

Hisagi walked over and sat down next to her and laid down onto the somewhat damp grass and looked up towards the sky. Nemu laid back too, and rested her head on his shoulder as he had his arm around her waist, and the two looked at the sky in silence.

Because sometimes, moments like this didn't really need words.

"NEMU!"

She jumped as tried to slip into the building.

"Do you know how late it is?!" her father screamed.

She blinked and looked at her watch.

_8:30PM_

She turned back to her father. She bowed to him and apologized. She quickly dodged the chair that was about to hit her.

"Where the fuck were you?!" he yelled.

She stood there stiffly and moved nothing but her mouth.

"Nowhere."

Mayuri threw his hand back and punched the wall behind him, leaving quite a dent.

"WHERE?!" he screamed filled with rage as he picked up the small shinigami by the collar and off her feet.

"NO WHERE!" she screamed back.

For this had been the very first time since her father had ever created her, she had gone against him.

And you know what? It felt _good_.

"Don't stick your nose into my business!" she screamed again, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

Out of surprise, her father let go of her collar and dropped her onto the ground. With absolutely nothing left to say, he stormed out of the room in fury.

Nemu continued to look to the floor as her captain walked out of the room, and for the first time in her life, she had _smiled_. No, she didn't smile for her Shuuhei; she didn't smile for her father,

She smiled for herself.

End of chapter one. 

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for the... somewhat _lame_ ending. Oh well. **


End file.
